


Fantasy Worlds

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [15]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15: An Old Habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Worlds

She keeps reaching for her hair, even though she knows most of it must still be somewhere in the Sahara. She sometimes wonders what the Earthen authorities made of the crashed satellite. Did they wonder about the person who’d lived in it? Were they curious about the presence of large amounts of tangled blonde hair? It would be like something out of a net drama- a mystery with a forensics component. Maybe they’d find some of her DNA- but what would they want with it? She’s obviously Lunar, Earthens don’t know about shells. What would they do if they did?


End file.
